This invention relates to an apparatus for continuously cooking a large amount of grain, particularly rice, by steaming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,347 discloses an apparatus for continuously cooking rice by steaming, which comprises a primary steaming unit for exposing rice on a belt conveyor to steaming, a immersing unit for immersing the rice discharged from the primary steaming unit in hot water and a secondary steaming unit for exposing the rice discharged from the immersing unit to steam again.